Create a Trollpasta with one word per edit
It's simple. With every edit, you only add one word. Hopefully we can make something that will be good. The Story Sonic.EXE fights Jeff and then he asked "hey got some fuckin Grapes?" Fuck me Slenderman and then tails dies from ligma. Toothbrush Jeff then played TF2 try fuckass. Mario then screamed "Somebody danced the moonwalk!" and then dies of aids and got mayonnaise which revived mario. Meanwhile, Luigi nuked Peach's Castle while eating Mom's hyper-realistic bloodshot lasagna. Gary watched Sonic.EXE and Jeff fight a massive cat who pissed him self before epically transforming in to Dr. EggDick and killing Jeff and Mario got dead. Cat dog and Kite-Man and then boot on leg Mario uses his gigantic robot penis and he succ's your lense out of your eye and teabagged on his anime body pillow. Derek Savage copyright laws with your moms ex (Who is a fucking bitch) Mr.Noggen erty saw Ritsu and Mio, giygas then spoke sugondese (which achieved Kanye's something) on Gyengyhaju and THIS GUY penis monkey farted on expensive china. Everyone is a killer except Obonga who can't die because he's swag. Then wicked Witch shit out Allah and he shidded grapes. "What the fuck? Sinn Fein then Suck the hotdog that danced with Spongebob EATIN ASS! Obonga drowned because he watched too much porn from xv1deos.com, a skeleton ate a McDonalds and died. Bitches then killed Jake Paul because he's fucking random. Shrek dabbed SidTheMlgKidXXXGamer, saying fuck SidTheMlgKidXXXGamer then eats thousands cheeseburgers. Thomas the Pineapple fucked Annoying Orange played ROBLOX and "go-commit-died" because X_PinheadLarry_XXdank1 didn't play Fortnite. The next day, Barry shat in his girlfriend's mouth while doing a 96. He then killed Dr Pepper and Mr Clean with his vagina without queefing... And then a Virginian skeleton popped out, boning the thing with Mario. and then everyone died, Trolls suicided. The end. Nope youre next. Just notn't done the ending cause it's over now. NO! But suddenly another Sonic.EXE Guardian appeared and said''FUCK THIS" WHILE cooking spaghetti for Satan because reasons. Then LOLSKELETONS died of Ayblesthe. Why d's JC cry?Hentai-Girl played John Madden's football before eating Jimmy Neutron Pizza which had evil cheese lol spiders hug eachother for. Squidward hijacked Santa's Sled, then cs188 smiled as Monokuma commited colonoscopies'' EVIL PATRIXXX defecated during Easter fucking a Gardevoir plushie and then waluigi killed himself "Fuck me" https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ChefBob_(character)Chefbob "yeet" fuck ANGERY Momma! Vegetals is bad asshole!!!! Said Drunk Squidward feces but it sucked dick then Cleetus.exe ate Tom Hanks. Suddenly, Scoliosis Yui AH but moon cheese good appeared SKELETONS POPPED CHERRIES OH SHIT CHERRIES IGNITED A TSAR BOMBA EVERYONE ON USA DIED! The only Survived Is XXEXTERMATORXX (TERNIMATOR) FORTNITE 1% Population in USA everyone outside USA And XXEXTERMINATORXX INJECT A VIRUS TO FORTNITE TURN A XXFORTNITENATORXX XXEXTERNIMATOR said Im gonna end this career damnit! Nevertheless, the memes kept cumming and became obsolete. AH! FUCK! I Said to Su tart. Then the Ali-A slappped my blood McNuke deja vu. But dad showed me duke nukem so i was whooped into the washing machine because dad knew tails and was sad. I didn't eat cheetos because ACKenheimer died vomitrociously THEN mom ate my cheetos and WHEEZED out End? Ah.Yes dad? Grounded! then i burnt his manga in revenge! Revived Anime hentai Ralsei.exe AH yiffed Squished AH HELL YES DADDY. PATRIXXX SWALLOWED Hot Chicks c; Everyone became scared and then a reversed skeleton appeared and started chasing everyone. Jotun listened to Paint. "AH SHIT DEAD" asperger asparagus said FUCKS!.exe UGLY SCP TATO Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Collab Category:Loads of Characters Category:BATTELS Category:DIALOGUE! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Potty Humor Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Memes Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Vidya games Category:SpongeBob Category:EVIL FOOD Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Shrek Category:Mario Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Excessive Profanity Category:Skeletons Category:NSFW Category:Wait what the fuck is with the Albertsstuff reference?